It is known from U.S. Pat. No. 2,106,724 to electrically connect and mechanically secure two cables in a C-shaped resilient shell by wedging the cables therein with an insert forced in between the cables. The insert includes complementary grooves to cooperate with the grooves defined by the C-shaped shell in securing the cables. Such a construction provides an adequate electrical connection and mechanical retention for cables having a diameter which is sized to fit within the grooves within a relatively narrow range. However, if the cables fall outside the predetermined range, both the electrical connection and mechanical retention suffers. Further, with use of stranded cable, the mechanical action is such so as to preclude inter-strand movement.
Accordingly, it is now proposed to provide an electrical connector generally of the above described type which will accept a wider range of cable sizes and which includes resilient walls to provide a continued compression force against the cable for better mechanical retention.